


Schooltown follies, also known as having anxiety.

by ChibiGikochin



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, I didn’t specify a yr level but they’re all the same age n in hs, M/M, MeetCute, aged up pines twins, highschool, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGikochin/pseuds/ChibiGikochin
Summary: Pinescone Week day 2: Schooltown FolliesI don’t wanna know how long these guys were blocking the classroom door for in reality because I already know it’s ridiculous and that presumably everyone in Dipper and Wirt’s class were witnesses to all of this.





	Schooltown follies, also known as having anxiety.

Choosing where to sit on the first day of class shouldn’t be as anxiety inducing as it is but unfortunately for Wirt, his tendency to over think led to him standing stock still at the doorway of his English Literature classroom studying his surroundings carefully, knowing that where he chose to sit today would affect his experience in this class till the end of the semester.

If he sat at the front, he’d be able to see the board and he could maybe work his courage up to speak up when he had thoughts about the texts they were analysing, but the teacher might catch him writing in his personal notebook instead of his workbook and call him out on it in front of the class, depending on their need to have power over their students. but, if he sat towards the back he’d be able to write his poetry in his personal notebook all he liked, but he’d likely be surrounded by people with no interest in the class who would ruin his ability to concentrate, and he’d have to make sure to snag a spot where he could clearly see the board because god knows he can’t see from that far away. 

However, he clearly took too long deliberating as a couple of people came up to stand right behind him, probably waiting impatiently to get into class and annoyed at him for needlessly blocking their path.

“Hi!” An upbeat voice said from right behind Wirt, garnering his attention enough to find the girl behind him looking directly at him, oh geez. She didn’t seem annoyed at him at all though Wirt couldn’t rule out passive aggression just yet.

“Uh, hey?” He said, uncertain as to how she was expecting him to respond.

She paused for a moment and looked him over, as if she was at a market and trying to decide if the fruit in front of her was ripe.

“Hmm, yeah, you seem quite dapper. You’re perfect for my brother!” She declared aloud, taking the hand of the boy beside her and dragging him closer, startling both him and Wirt with the sudden turn the so called conversation had taken.

“Excuse me?” Wirt asked as the boy now identified as her brother shouted “Mabel what are you doing?” in a mixed tone of both confusion and exasperation that Wirt couldn’t help but relate to as another who suffers the fate of having an exuberant sibling.

“Dipdop over here decided to go into the smarty pants English class and leave me so now I gotta find him a friend so he won’t get lonely without me. You should do wonderfully!” She explained as her brother’s attempts to quiet her were thwarted.

“Mabel, seriously I told you this wasn’t necessary.” He said before turning to look up at Wirt, with the face he was making showing clearly that he was hoping that whatever Wirt did wouldn’t make this scenario any more awkward than it already is.

Wirt waited for a moment as he thought about what to say before speaking up.

“I-um, I don’t have any problem with him sticking with me but I’m not going to pressure you to do it either.” He spoke, looking between the siblings as he addressed them directly, but never quite catching their eyes, as his anxiety began to creep up on him and his need to draw their attention away from himself grew, causing him to draw into himself physically by pulling his arms closer and up to his chest in a subconscious mode of defence.

The other boy looked back at his sister for a moment before looking to wirt and let out a soft sigh before walking up to stand right beside Wirt.

“It’s alright man, I don’t have any issue sitting with you either. And if it gets Mabel off my back, that’s a plus in my book.” He confirmed. Wirt and the other boy both took a step into the classroom before a sudden thought popped into Wirt’s mind and he turned back to Mabel.

“But uh... why did you choose me?” he asked hesitantly. The Girl’s already impossibly wide grin grew even bigger as she went to speak.

“Because-“ she was cut off by her brother farting up to her and covering her mouth with his hands.

“Nothing. It’s nothing, she just thought we’d get alon-Eww Mabel!” He pulled his hands back in disgust to see them covered in her saliva.

“Dipper hasn’t stopped _ talking about you _ since you joined the school band and I’ve been trying to get him to just _talk to you_ since you’re both in it but he refused but look you guys are in the same class so you gotta talk to each other now!” She said excitedly as Dipper wipes his hands and tries to avoid looking in Wirt’s for Direction by lowering the brim of his hat, unfortunately unable to hide the bright blush currently spreading across his face as he did.

“Wait, what? But I’ve... I’ve been in the school band since the start of _last _semester... you’ve seriously been wanting to talk to _me _all this time?” Wirt was at a loss for words at this revelation.

“Well, yeah, you were so good from the start when you first joined so I was kinda interested in being friends with you but you seemed so closed off and like you didn’t want to be bothered and I’m so awkward that I just... didn’t know how or where to start, y’know.” Dipper slowly moved the cap out of his face as he spoke so he could look Wirt in the eye for the first time since the conversation began.

“I-really? I’m really not that cool of a person, and like, I’m really awkward myself- I can’t believe that someone would actually be... intimidated by talking to me.” Wirt stumbled through his speech trying to make sense of the full situation.

“Great! So you’ll be able to get along great! Just as I thought!” Mabel declared as she pushed the two boys into walking into the classroom proper. 

“Now you two kids be good!” She shouted from behind them as she left and they looked between themselves.

“Siblings-am I right?” Dipper said with a sigh as he lead Wirt to sit in the middle of the class.

“Oh geez, you have no idea how many stories I have with my brother like this.” Wirt said with a nod and a cautious smile.

“Well then, I guess that’s where we start, hows about you make me feel better about all this by telling me one of your stories with your brother.” Dipper offered.

Wirt laughed and nodded once more before he began his story.

“Okay so, this is a bit of a long story, but it started with my brother really wanting to hunt frogs last Halloween...”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote almost all of this fic on the train to uni this morning and I’m concerned that I took longer to write less for an actual assignment in my creative writing class.
> 
> In case you couldn’t tell this is my first time posting a fic to AO3 but not my first time writing fics.
> 
> To see more of my work, my tumblr is ChibiGikochin like it is here and I have some more Pinescone fanart for the rest of the Pinescone week celebrations that can be found pretty easily through my blog.


End file.
